


Linhardt x Lysithea - Nap With Me

by KazuCat



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazuCat/pseuds/KazuCat
Summary: Linhardt and Lysithea are so sweet together so I wrote this fanfiction about them falling in love. It’s currently set in the time before the final battles but it might jump to the future eventually. Will add more tags as they apply.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Linhardt x Lysithea - Nap With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I will finally post this and stop fussing with it. :x Linhardt & Lysithea are the cutest mage couple, two of my favorite characters and I really love their dynamic together so I had to write more of their story. Story route is Azure Moon with female Byleth recruiting pretty much all of the students. Obvious spoilers for the game and Lin x Lys supports.

Linhardt said he wants us to be family, Lysithea thought back fondly after their conversation a couple of weeks ago. The young mage’s words had echoed into her mind and she felt that she was starting to grow fondly of him, although she hadn’t quite admitted it to herself yet. She was trying to study battle tactics at her desk in her room in preparation for the upcoming battle between them and the empire but her mind kept wandering. It was frustrating and it seemed to have started ever since that conversation with Linhardt and the two pastries. Her cheeks flushed red, embarrassed that she was letting herself get so worked up over it. He said he cared about her and he was smart so maybe he could figure out a way to save her from these crests. Even if not, having a companion seemed nice and they liked the same sorts of things... 

Lysithea knew these feelings had to be dealt with soon, she couldn’t afford to fall behind on her studies and couldn’t risk a blunder out on the field. She didn’t know how much time she had left as is. But how would she deal with it? Just confess to him? Was that even what this was? Suddenly her heart started racing in her chest at an uncomfortable speed. What if things didn’t work out? He said he wanted to be family but did that mean as husband and wife or as something else?

Getting up from her seat, suddenly she really wanted to see him. She didn’t know if she would confess anything but maybe by talking with him things could become clearer? It was late but that didn’t mean anything for Linhardt, he was usually up at all hours through the night and might be in the library right now. She would get a book to avert suspicions and maybe they would bump into each other? Her stomach felt like a thousand butterflies had taken refuge and they started fluttering around at the thought of Linhardt. When did this start happening?

Lysithea quietly made her way to the library. When she opened the door, she peered around to see if anyone else was there and surely enough there was Linhardt with a dim lit lamp and a sprawl of papers and books at one of the tables. He looked to be concentrating hard on something. She wondered what it could be. 

“Linhardt.” Lysithea greeted him with a warm smile, approaching the table.

Linhardt looked up from his papers and smiled back at her. “Lysithea.” He greeted her, seeming genuinely happy to see her and also surprised. “What brings you here this time of night?”

“Just looking for a book. I was doing some studying for the upcoming battle. What are you doing?” She asked.

“Oh this?” Linhardt gestured to the sprawl of papers. “I’m just doing some crest research.”

Lysithea nodded, suddenly unsure of what to say next. She wondered if he was researching her crests and perhaps how to remove them. The thought of it brought a surge of warmth through to her heart, touched that if that was the case he was working so hard for her.

“You can sit with me if you’d like, unless you are in a rush then I understand.” Linhardt added, watching her stand just a few steps away from the table.

“Oh, sure.” Lysithea said quietly, sitting on the opposite side from him and peering down at some of the papers. “Do you need any help? Maybe I could...” She trailed off, averting her gaze and suddenly feeling very nervous. What was wrong with her? Her and Linhardt had spent plenty of time together before. The professor always paired them up as the main mage units on the team. But tonight... it was suddenly different. She couldn’t even look at him without thinking about how adorable he looked with the soft glow from the lamp and how she wanted to be closer to him in all ways.

“You don’t need to concern yourself with it, Lysithea. I know you don’t particularly like the topic of crests. Your company is more than enough for me tonight.” He said kindly, peering back down at the papers. “Although, I am looking into the possibility of removing a crest, perhaps in that case it might interest you?”

Lysithea just stared in awe for a moment. So this really was all for her? He was up this late studying to remove her crests. “Oh, Linhardt, it means so much to me that you are doing this...” She feels tears start to well up in her eyes but she holds them back, blinking a few times before they could take hold. It would be uncharacteristic to get too worked up. She didn’t cry in front of others, not since she was a child and she certainly wasn’t one now.

“Of course, well I care about you a lot and I want you to live a long time.” Linhardt said as if it were obvious. There was also a certain sincerity to his words. “If removing your crests gives you a chance at a longer life, I’ll do anything I can to make that happen.”

“If you do figure it out though... Would you still find me interesting without crests?” Lysithea asked. She didn’t like it but there was a hint of worry in her voice.

He laughed as if the question was absurd. “Of course. You’re one of the most interesting people I know and it’s not just because you have two crests.”

One of? That means there are others that spark his interest? Lysithea felt a bit jealous by the comment but it didn’t overtake her feelings. At the end of the day he was still using his time on her behalf, to help her with her problem. “But what other reason is there for you to find me interesting?” She questioned and then pouted. “You usually just ask me obscene questions about my crests.” 

“Well, that is a wonder.” Linhardt laughed with amusement. “You always have the most to the point questions, I suppose I find that in itself interesting about you. But really, you are smart, a way better mage than I, and I enjoy our time together. You’re my partner and dearest friend and I’ll always...” he stopped mid-sentence and averted his gaze which was very much not like him. “... care about you.”

Was he about to say something else? Either way it was sweet and made her happy. “I care about you too, Linhardt.” She smiled back at him. “And I can’t thank you enough for trying.” 

“I should be thanking you.” Linhardt interjected, his tone warmer than usual. “You gave my research a purpose. Without you, I’d just be doing all of this for myself and I’d probably give up halfway, but if I’m helping someone I care about it’s more meaningful and I find myself unable to stop.”

“Hmm... I suppose you are starting to gain some empathy.” Lysithea said thoughtfully with a small giggle, thinking back to the time where she’d said he’d had none. He had certainly come long way since then, both in general and in her thoughts. It was hard to believe she mostly thought of him as an annoyance back then. He had tricked her into telling him about her crests, and then asked her obscene questions about them. She was impressed but also embarrassed for falling for such a trick, or testing of a hypothesis as he put it. Ever since then she had to stay on her toes with him.

“Perhaps so, but I believe I’ve always had empathy. I never liked hurting things.” Linhardt said, his face dropping sadly to a pout. 

The sad look on his face broke her heart and feelings rushed over her like a wave. She wanted to see him smile again. “I know, I know, just sometimes your questions were a bit much...” She gazed down at the table, trying to find the words to say next. “Anyways, you didn’t know the implications of my two crests so I shouldn’t have been so harsh on you back then. I’ve always regretted it.” Lysithea admitted.

“Well you have my forgiveness, so don’t feel bad about it a second longer.” Linhardt insisted, giving her an earnest look before his expression changed to a gentle smile.

Lysithea nodded with a small blush. “Sure.” She added quietly. It seemed they both just wanted each other to be happy and free of worries. She hated that her life came with all of these worries that Linhardt didn’t have to take on... but he insisted to do so anyways.

Linhardt gave her a small nod and then continued scanning the papers out before him in silence. He could be really attractive when he put his mind to something. Lysithea couldn’t help but admire him.

She finally broke the silence. “Hey Linhardt, it’s getting late. Are you really going to work on this all night? We really should get some sleep.”

“You telling me to sleep? This is new.” Linhardt mused, tilting his head to the side as he raised an eyebrow. “And you didn’t even get the book you wanted. Makes me wonder if that was truly your intention of coming here.” He teased but he did have a point.

“Oh right, I’ll get that now.” Lysithea gets up, takes a minute to look before grabbing a book off the shelf, one that is vaguely related to her studies. “Here. I meant to get it, you just distracted me.”

“Lysithea.” Linhardt says, getting up from the desk and standing a few steps away from her and the bookshelf.

Lysithea isn’t sure what he’s going to say but she hopes he’s not going to call her out on the book shenanigans. She blushes slightly, clutching the book to her chest, but otherwise remains calm. “Yes?”

“Would you want to..” Linhardt begins, suddenly getting embarrassed himself. He glances to the floor for a moment before looking back up at her. “Would you want to come to my room and nap with me?”

Lysithea is speechless for a moment, her previous blush intensifying to a darker red. Nap? In his room? Presumably in his bed? What did it all mean? Or was it all as simple as that? It was Linhardt after all. He had always been straight to the point.

“I’m sorry.” Linhardt scratched the back of his head. “It was silly to ask and now I’ve made you uncomfortable.”

“No, it’s not that!” Lysithea interjected. “I just... nobody has ever asked me that before so I was caught off guard.” She held her right arm with her left hand, looking away nervously. “I would like to... nap with you.” She admitted. It sounded so silly but it was a big step for her.

Lysithea wasn’t sure what to expect when she followed Linhardt back to his room. It was actually only a few doors down from her own on the first level which was comforting. She could go back to her room anytime. He opened the door and it was much like the desk he was sitting at in the library, a mess. It was cluttered with half opened books and papers, probably about crest research if she had to guess.

“Sorry it’s such a mess, I didn’t exactly plan on this so I hope you don’t mind.” Linhardt apologized, noticing her gaze.

“It’s fine. I shouldn’t be surprised.” Lysithea says. “This is all of your research?”

“Yes, a few topics here and there, mostly crest related. I won’t bother you with the details. Come, let’s lay down.” Linhardt ushered her to the bed. Lysithea sat at the edge and Linhardt laid down on the side against the wall, making enough room for her to lay down as well when she choose to. “Come on, Lysithea, it’s only me.” He said encouragingly.

Lysithea supposed she should oblige. Maybe he was right, it was only him, her friend and partner all these years, she should relax and let down her guard if only for him. She gingerly laid down on the edge side of the bed and Linhardt quickly wrapped her up in the comforter and it felt nice, like a hug. He was so warm and very close, the two of them sharing the one blanket. She might have cuddled up closer to him in that moment and it felt so oddly natural that she was surprised they weren’t married already.

I love you, Linhardt. Her mind had filled in the blank for her and it was the first time she had declared it to herself internally. She did love him, it was so obvious now. Her heart felt so filled up and she was as happy and content as she’d ever been laying with him and cuddling. It didn’t matter about tomorrow or even the war, her inevitable death, as long as they had each other in this moment. 

“Is this okay? I suppose I could have offered you some tea or something but now we’re already laying down...” Linhardt asked, disappointed with himself for not offering earlier.

“You would make me tea?” Lysithea said, peering up at him somewhat surprised. “It’s okay though, maybe some other time. As you said, we’re already laying down and your bed is rather comfy.” She admitted, feeling her face heat up a bit as she hid with the covers.

“Of course I would, and I’m glad you think so.” Linhardt said with a small laugh.

The bed itself was actually just as comfy as her own bed, they were all made the same at Garreg Mach, but the fact that the boy she’d grown to love was there made it better. His general presence was cozy and soothed her, his scent as she nuzzled up to him was of books and grass, probably from the afternoon naps. He embraced her over the blanket and pet her flowing white hair a few times in long strokes, it felt nice.

“Goodnight, Lysithea.” Linhardt said through a yawn. He was getting tired and looked like he was about to pass out at any second.

“Goodnight, Linhardt.” Lysithea said with a small smile, soon after falling asleep peacefully for the first time in long while.  
  


—x—

The sun shone through the thin curtains in Linhardt’s bedroom that morning and Lysithea awoke rather early. She didn’t stir, just laid and enjoyed his sleeping presence beside her. He looked so peaceful and she found herself in no rush to leave. She moved a lock of dark green hair from his face gently and put it behind his ear. While still in a slumber, he cuddled her closer, mumbling something in his dreams that she could not make out. What did Linhardt dream about anyways? 

Hours might have passed since then but it only felt like five minutes. Lysithea did wonder when he would wake up and was kind of tempted to wake him up herself. Before she could think about it any further, there was a loud knock on the door. She could feel her heart kick into overdrive at that moment. Someone was here and she shouldn’t be here. What was she going to do? 

Linhardt awoke instantly at the noise, feeling groggy but he was not as unnerved by it as Lysithea. He seemed to just accept it, getting up to sit up in bed at his own pace, rubbing his eyes. The person at the door could wait. 

“L-Linhardt, what’ll we do? I shouldn’t be seen here. I can’t be seen here. People will get the wrong idea.” Lysithea whispered, her tone urgent and in panic. 

“Hmm? What wrong idea?” Linhardt asked, still in a half asleep stupor. 

“People will think we’re sleeping together!” Lysithea whispered back loudly, starting to lose her patience with him. 

“Didn’t we just sleep together?” Linhardt mused, raising one eyebrow slightly. 

“N-no! I mean yes, but not like that.” Lysithea paused for a moment and blushed. “Don’t make me spell it out, it’s embarrassing.” 

The person on the other side of the door knocked again, louder.

TBC 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I just had to throw in a joke about “sleeping together” in there somewhere haha. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
